


I Mean It, You'll Be Fine

by nicotinewrites



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Gets a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Non-Binary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinewrites/pseuds/nicotinewrites
Summary: Everyone knew that Virgil was the protector of his friend-group. If anyone ever hurt his friends, the Emo Knightmare in Shining Band T-Shirts (Roman and Patton were so proud when they first called him it) would be there to make sure there was justice.But who protects the protector?
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	I Mean It, You'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This series is for any ideas I have that aren't related to my other series. You can request for either on my instagram or my tumblr (insta- nicotinewrites; tumblr- nicotinewrites17).  
> Trigger warnings:  
> Panic attacks;  
> Remus being Remus.  
> I think that's it.  
> Happy reading!  
> Ash x  
> p.s: title is from You'll Be Fine by Palaye Royale. They're an amazing band and I talk about them a lot in my fics.

Virgil’s heart sank when he received his grade. Tears burned his eyes but he couldn’t shed them. That was a sign of weakness. He couldn’t let anyone, not even his friends, see him cry. He would do what he always did and break down in the restroom. It was just a short walk from his English classroom. He’d be able to cry in peace and it would all be ok.

Of course, the universe had other ideas. Ratty and Janus intercepted him in the corridor, stopping him from going to have a sob.

“Hey Turdy-Virgey! Daddy Dearest was wonder… What’s wrong?”

Virgil tried for his usual smirk, forcing down the sobs that begged to be released.

“Nothing’s wrong guys. I’m all good here.”

Janus fixed Virgil with a glare, heterochromatic eyes boring into his soul. Ratty mirrored xem. The Waluigi-Wannabe cocked an eyebrow at Virgil’s words and he swore internally. Remus only ever got _that_ look when he knew someone was bullshitting him and was about to interrogate. With Janus by his side, Virgil knew he’d quickly break. The two exchanged a look and Remus nodded. Grabbing Virgil by the arm, Janus proceeded to frogmarch him into the restroom. Remus screamed at everyone else to get out before getting the out-of-order sign and placed it on the outside of the door.

“You have thirty seconds to spill, or we’re getting Patton and Remy.”

Gone was the slightly demented Remus Virgil was so used to. Instead was Serious RemusTM, one that would destroy anyone who hurt his people. Janus just sat on the counter, letting Remus do his bit. Xe would jump in if Virgil got overwhelmed or Remus went too far. Xe was a protector after all.

There was a misconception- see Lo. Virgil knew big words too- that he was the biggest protector of the group. Yes, he was the one most likely to lose his shit and get into physical fights, whether it was because someone called him a fag for wearing “girl clothes”, or someone purposely misgendering Roman and Remy- despite the pronoun badges on their clothes. He was even giving the nickname "Emo Knightmare in Shining Band T-Shirts," courtesy of both Patton and Roman. However, everyone within their dysfunctional friendship group knew that Janus, Remus and Remy were the ultra-protectors, especially of their resident emo. The four grew up together and were closer than Virgil was with his own family. That’s why Virgil tried to hide everything, because he knew the three would raise Hell on whoever hurt him. As much as he wanted that to happen, he had to be the better person.

But they were there for him and he really needed a hug.

“I… uh. Ok. It’s stupid really. It’s stupid.”

Remus said nothing, uncharacteristically silent. Virgil took it as his sign to continue.

“Um… So, you know Mr Diabolos right? Thinks he’s Enrique Iglesias when really, he’s Leo Garcia. Anyways... we had this uh… project thing and it was a speaking presentation. It was the one I was pissing myself over. I had a panic attack during it because anxiety is a bitch but managed to continue. I asked if I could retake it because Talyn retook theirs but apparently I was just being a copycat? I got a D- don’t you dare make a joke Ratty- and I know I’ve gotten worse but I worked my ass off for that presentation and I really wanted it to go right and I needed a C to be able to continue with stage management and I’m a failure and I’m so angry at myself and-”

“Shush, stormcloud. Come on. Breathe with me. That’s it. Just like the Ayer-wannabe taught us.”

Janus gently tapped out a 4-7-8 rhythm on Virgil’s neck, going through the exercise with him. After a short while, Virgil’s breathing became relatively steady again. The dam holding his tears back exploded. He shoved his head into the enby’s neck and xe wrapped them in a tight hug, Ratty running a gentle hand through Virgil’s hair. The two accepted the hug without any hesitation, knowing it was his way of saying thank you when non-verbal. They shared a look with each other and nodded.

They’d help their best friend- their brother- and then they’d exact revenge on Mr. Diabolos.

He had no clue what was coming.

**--**

“Ratty, Jan, I love you an’ all but even I have standards. We can’t draw dicks all over Mr Diabolos’s car with vasoline because he made stormcloud cry.”

Remus felt rage grow inside him as he heard Remy’s words. They made a pact a long time ago to protect Turdy-Virgey whenever something bad happened to him. A promise is a promise, especially one like this.

“Fine then. I’ll do it myself. See if I care.”

“I agree with Rem, Ratty. I have standards in revenge and those standards are everything must be petty, subtle and drive the victim insane. Why draw dicks all over his car when we can make him have a mental breakdown? I mean, we can switch his ink cartridges for old ones, move the highlighters a cm away from where they used to be and move his planner… Ratty? You ok there?”

“…Marry me?”


End file.
